I'll Stand by You
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Bhandunner/ Alli x Dave; Dave is always there for Alli in her time of need. Now it is her time to show him she will never leave his side. Please Review. CUTTING, a surprise guest :
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy my story. Dave is portrayed as the "new JT." He's always keeps everyone laughing, including Alli. Now it's Alli's turn to make him smile. A field trip leads to a new beginning. "I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE BIRTH OF VENUS BY SANDRO BOTICELLO"

Class clown. Nerd. Friendly. Those were the words that described the old Dave. The Dave that did not harbor hatred for others in his heart. The Dave who would go out of his way to make everyone around him smile. That Dave was dead. He died along with the death of his father and brother. The two men he was supposed to model his life after. For long, he put up a façade as if everything was perfect. Him and his mother; it was far from.

"Class listen up. Today's the due date to turn in your permission slips to go to the Vancouver Visual Arts Museum. I have been planning this trip for months so I hope you didn't forget to get them signed." Mrs. Oh announced with her bubbly humor.

"Of course we remembered, Oh. It's a field trip," K.C. stated with the whole class agreeing with him.

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, Dave was looking at his permission slip. He knew it was wrong to forge but his mother wasn't exactly in the sober mood these days. _"I hope I don't get caught."_

As students turned in their slips, Mrs. Oh stopped Dave. "Dave can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'm all ears Oh."

"I've noticed in the past month, your behavior is changing. You have become withdrawn from class and even your friends. Is something the matter at home?"

"No ma'am. I am just growing up and realized what used to amuse doesn't anymore." _"Lord, please forgive my lie."_

"I can understand that Dave but there is a difference between maturing and detachment. Remember if you need to talk. I am here, so is Simpson and Sauve'.'"

"Thanks but everything is fine." Dave walked to his locker casually. He knew she was right but he was not ready to talk yet. He loved his mom so much. Ever since his brother and dad died in a fatal car accident last year, things slowly went downhill. She started drinking and verbally abusing him. Sometimes it would go as far as physical. His mom used to be able to control herself, but lately she began to give into temptation.

As he opened his locker, K.C. voice brought him back to reality, "So what did she want? Did she suspect anything?"

"No man. She was telling me that if I need someone to talk to, she was all ears."

"She is right you know Dave. We are all here for you," K.C. said with a frown. Only he knew about Dave's reality. Even though he lived in a group home, he still envied Dave. Things were bad with Dave's mom, but he could still make them better with right, professional help. K.C. wished he could fix things with his parents.

"And here comes someone who is definitely on your team." When Dave heard K.C.'s remark, he knew who it was. It was none other than **Alli**. She was just so stubborn. She didn't get the picture. Wasn't the library a hint? He had been avoiding her ever since. It wasn't because he didn't like her; it was because he couldn't look into her chocolate eyes. He had to stay away from her; he was nothing but damaged goods. He didn't want to taint her too.

Sometimes Alli felt as if she was the only one who realized Dave had changed. Maybe she was the only one who seemed to care. It was pretty obvious that he was acting strangely. She had to admit her crush evolved into something more. Last year's prom really changed her opinion of him. He wasn't the king of cool but he was so nice. He made her stop feeling sorry for herself. She began to laugh at the trademark "Bhandunner." Her mind traveled to the first time Dave started to avoid him.

_Flashback:_

_Alli was in the library doing research for Kwan. She had to do a paper on Shakespeare literature. As she was walking down the aisle, she saw Dave. He had his head delved in a book. Of course people read in a library, but his body language was alarming. He was shaking. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder._

"_Are you ok?" Alli asked, concern in her voice. Dave just stared at her with blankness in his eyes._

"_Just stay away from me." Alli's who demeanor changed. She suddenly wanted to cry. That was the meanest thing he ever said to her. As he got up, he accidently dropped his book. The title made Alli curious, "Ways to handle Anxiety and Depression." _

"_Dave is something wrong?"_

"_For once, mind your own business." Dave walked away, checking out the book._

"So…how have you been lately?" _"Please don't ignore me." _Alli couldn't help but notice how his whole disposition had changed. He used to be the funny guy who could make anyone laugh, now he was a walking ghost.

Dave couldn't ignore her, not with her so close, "Im fine. How have you been?"

They both knew he was lying, but in that split second Alli saw a sparkle of happiness in his eyes. _"Why are you lying to me Dave?"_

"I'm good. I was wondering if you were going to the museum tomorrow. Maybe we could hang out like old times?" How could he deny her? Her face was so cute. He would be evil if he could resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok for old times' sake." Dave smiled. It wasn't fake either. It had been a while since one had graced his face.

Alli noticed it too, "it's so good to see you smile again. I'll see you tomorrow." As she walked off, Dave realized how much he missed her.

"Awwwwww Dave and Ali sitting in a tree."

"Shut up K.C. See you tomorrow."

As usual, he took the long way home. Less time at home meant less verbal beatings. Before he could turn the doorknob, his mom opened the door. "What took you so long, boy" she said with a stern voice.

Dave chose his words carefully; he didn't want to make her any madder. He could tell she wasn't in the mood to play with the whiskey bottle in her hand. "I was at school mom….finishing a project for media immersion class."

"You wouldn't have to been so late coming home it you had started on it earlier. You are just like your good for nothing father. He didn't care about anyone but himself. You should have been like Jamal. God took the wrong son." All of sudden she dropped the bottle and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Come on Mom, you need to rest." Despite her hurtful words, he still took care of her. He still loved her. When she was finally asleep, he cried. He cried for himself and her. What she said hurt his soul. Every day he prayed he could be more like his deceased brother and he tried to be. He tried to be smarter, more responsible, and more loving.

He soon cleaned the glass up and went to his room. Hopefully his mother would be out all night, but he still locked his door.


	2. Chapter 2

As he looked around his messy room, he realized it reflected his personality: Chaotic. He walked over to his large-sized mirror and took his shirt off.

Bruises and scars. The bruises were caused by his mom; the scars were self-inflicted. He didn't even realize when he started he started to do it. At first it was relaxing, an adrenaline rush. Then it progressed into a way to deal with the pain, to cope. The attention he received from his fellow students wasn't enough to overpower his anguish. Touching his scars made him relive every tragic moment.

Looking in the mirror, all he could see was his dad's face. From his eyes to his skin complexion. He was his father's son. Memories of his father's infidelity played through his mind. The weekend "business trips" and the endless days his mother locked herself in her room crying. He couldn't count the number of times he wished him dead along with his brother. Jamal was always the over-achiever who was a parent's dream. Little did they know, he had a dark side. Many nights Jamal used Dave as a punching bag to relieve his frustrations. Around the family, they put up an act as if they were the perfect family.

That's why he couldn't tell Chantay or his family. They wouldn't believe that Aunt Helen was the "Drunkard of the Year" rather than "Ms. Housewife of the Year." He felt truly alone. Of course he had K.C., but he had his own problems in his group home.

Tears started flow. He found his way to the bed, opened the drawer, and reached for his razor.

**CLARE'S House**

Alli and Clare were having girl's night. They talked, laughed, and painted each other's nails.

"Clare, have you ever wanted to help someone but didn't know how to?"

At first Clare thought Alli was trying to be philosophical. Looking at her expression, she was serious and Clare knew exactly who she was talking about: Dave. His enormous personality seemed to slowly evaporate. Clare would often see Alli looking at him when she thought no one else noticed.

"Alli, you have to show him that you will be there for him. He has to know that you won't judge or hurt him. Don't be aggressive, just let it be known that he has support."

Clare had to admit, she was proud of Alli. Her priorities were in the right place. She was not pinning of "bad boys" who mistreated her.

"How did you know I was talking about….."

"I know you like a book Als. Dave needs help."It amazed Alli how Clare was so well in tuned and wise.

"Alli I am happy for you."

"Why is that?"

"Even though Dave is in a transition period now, he is a good guy. A guy who is worth your time."

"You are absolutely right Clare. Thanks. I'm glad we're besties." They both laughed and hugged. Alli, then, went home and called it a night.

**Field Trip Day**

"O man." Dave was a little sore from last night. But he had a reason to get up today, Alli. He truly missed her friendship and she herself. He wanted to confide in her, but what if she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore? What if she came to her senses?

"_No!"_ Today was going to be the day where he would actually be happy or at least content. He showered and walked to school.

Walking, he wondered why Alli kept pursuing. It had to be because he was a challenge to her. That had to be the only reason. Alli doesn't like guys like him. Guys who liked comic books, had secret handshakes, and who made life interesting. Dave knew he wasn't fit to have a girlfriend, but his feelings were still present. Why would anyone, especially her, want to waste their time on him?

"Sav, can we walk today?"

"Ok, I know that tone. What's up?"

"It's Dave."

"You mean the punch guy." Alli gave him the "shut-up before I punch you" face.

"Sorry sis. I didn't mean any harm. I didn't know you liked him like that."

"I didn't realize it either until he started acting more reclusive…isolated. I want to help him but I'm scared I might make the situation even worse." It was obvious, Alli was really into this guy and Sav always wanted his sister happy.

"All I can tell you is to never give up on him."

"Thanks Savtog."

"You're welcome Alliah. I know you're excited about today." They laughed and went their own way as they entered the doors of Degrassi.

When Alli saw K.C.,she grabbed his attention. "Hey K.C. ready for the trip?"

"Yeah I am. Why do I have a feeling something else is on your mind."

"Look, I know you are Dave's best friend. I'm worried about him. What's going on? Why is he so emotionless?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you Alli. I promised. Why don't you ask Dave yourself?"

_Ring, Ring_

"Ok students. Today's the day we will fill our minds with knowledge of art. I need for you to pick a partner. Every group will be given a famous piece they must analyze into their own words. This assignment will be worth 50 points. Don't blow it. Are there any questions?" Of course Connor had to raise his hand.

"Mrs. Oh? How does media immersion correlate to art?"

"Actually Connor, I just love art. I love how two people can look at the same piece and have 2 different perceptions. That is what media immersion is to me. It's expressing your beliefs and your opinions for the world to see."

Alli wasn't paying attention to Connor. She was too busy looking for Dave. Where was he? Did he lie to her? She felt so stupid for letting herself get her hopes up high. Was she wasting her time? Was Dave a lost cause. No! She would not think of him as that. She would always have hope and faith in him.

**Meanwhile**

Dave had made a quick stop in the restroom. He tried to stop himself, but it was useless. He held his breath as the razor dug in his skin. The blood was like silent tears he didn't have the strength to produce. It was like the razor was his best friend. It was always there when he needed comfort. When Dave stopped the blood, he rolled down his sleeve, put the razor in his jacket pocket, and went to class.

"Who knew the Oh was so profound." Jenna whispered to Clare and Alli.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Oh."

"It's fine Mr. Turner. Choose a partner and you have a 50 point assignment due." Dave quickly took his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

"You weren't doing what I think you were you?" K.C. whispered. He knew he was right because Dave ignored him.

"Did you at least throw it away?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid." Dave felt so guilty for lying to K.C. He wouldn't understand the razor was his security blanket. As long as he had it, everything would be ok. Alli knew it was wrong but she was ease dropping. What exactly were they talking about?

"Mrs. Oh. The bus is ready." "Thank you Mr. Simpson."

"Um Dave do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure Alli."

As they got on the bus, Oh did a quick head count and they proceeded to the museum." Of course the two sat together, but they didn't talk. They were just basking in each other's presence. Occasionally, Dave would look at her hand. He was wondering if it was soft but he fought the urge to hold it. Soon they arrived.

"Students remember, stay with your partners. There is a tour guide on every floor, if you need help. Please show the proper decorum." With this said she passed out everyone's assigned painting.

"Bhan, which one did we get?"

"We got the famous "Venus" by Sandro Boticello. This is gonna be so easy. I love art."

"I didn't know that."

"Turner, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I know it's just that my life isn't exactly great right now. So much has happened and because of it I've lost touch with everybody.

"Well, that's why you have friends. Everyone needs help sometimes." Alli grabbed Dave's hand while looking into his eyes. Dave was memorizing the feel of her hand. It was as soft as it looked.

"_Man not again…..so beautiful"_ "Umm I think we should start. I wanna do good."

"_Dave, why won't you let me in?"_ Alli became even more determined to help him. She knew she couldn't and wouldn't leave his side. As they viewed the painting, Alli noticed that Dave looked really relaxed. She was happy; she decided to break the silence.

"This painting symbolizes beauty. She is adorned and marveled by many."

Alli's comment made him think of his mother, beautiful as a porcelain doll. What Dave said really shocked her.

"Even though her beauty is a gift, it can also be viewed as curse."

"You sound like you are speaking from personal experience." Dave said nothing and turned his back. A silent tear ran down his face. He didn't want Alli to see him so weak. He discreetly wiped it away. Alli saw the whole thing. She didn't want to push him so she decided to change the subject.

"Like, o my gosh, can it get any colder in here."

"Here, take my jacket. You know you were wrong for not wearing something with sleeves."

"Thanks, Dad." Both laughed so hard that the tour guide told them to lower their voices.

"Sorry, man. You know I really miss this, us hanging out. It's just like old times." He smiled a true genuine smile.

"I know right." Alli said giddily hugging him. Even though he was in a little pain, he sucked it up. He was not going to deny this moment of affection.

"Ok kids. Meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes and present." After Oh's announcement, Dave felt nervous.

"Don't worry. You got me. Let's just go first and get it out the way." Even though Dave was still fidgety, he agreed. For some odd reason, he was starting to trust Alli.

5 minutes later

"Can we go now, Oh?"

"You and Dave both have the floor Mrs. Bhandari. Class listen up."

"Our painting was "the birth of venus" by sandro Botticelli. She is shown unclothed and being idolized by many. She is a symbol of beauty. Many men fell in love with her. This love was not only physical but spiritual."

"Even though she is a symbol of beauty, her beauty seems like a gift with a curse. No one can see the real her. Sometimes beauty is skin deep. As Alli just said, many men were fixated on her. They wanted to be loved by her, but if she loved them back, would her love tarnish their existence?"

"Brilliant Ms. Bhandari and Mr. Turner. 50 out of 50." The class applauded and the following students finished their projects.

On the ride back, Dave slept on Alli's shoulder. She didn't mind. His weight wasn't oppressing at all. It was more so comforting. When Dave woke up, he smiled at her. She smiled back. As the students got back to Degrassi, Alli noticed Chantay.

"Hey Chantay."

"Hey Backwoods, What's up?"

"More like what's up with Dave. I'm really worried about him. He is so different now. It's like he's lost touch with reality."

""The reason he is acting so distant is because it's the anniversary of his dad and brother's death. The whole family is taking pretty hard."

"I can understand that Chantay but…it just seems unhealthy."

"Look Alli. Different people deal with their pain in many ways. You have no right to critique how anyone deals with pain." Chantay yelled and slammed her locker. Alli just stood there. All she wanted to do was help her friend. Maybe she was being a little overboard. She would definitely be on the brink of depression if something happened to her dad and Sav.

Chantay felt guilty for snapping at Alli because she was hiding her feelings too. The death of her uncle and cousin had a huge impact on her family. So many problems were left unresolved. Soon family secrets were out in the open. Everyone knew her uncle was a womanizer but they couldn't stop his actions; they also couldn't judge him either. His wife after all still decided to stay with him. If she was happy with it, they should too.

John and Jamal's funeral was a sad one. She could remember Helen sitting in the pew with her arms folded. It was evident she was angry and forgiveness was out of the question. When her co-workers tried to comfort her, she refused any close contact. No one thought the situation could get worse until a mysterious woman showed up. She was beautiful, yet dangerous like a poisonous snake. That woman was his mistress. When Helen realized who she was, she escorted her outside.

_Flashback _

"_Who the heck are you?"_

"_I didn't come here to start any trouble, Mrs. Turner."_

"_That's right. I am Mrs. Turner."_

"_I can't believe my husband would cheat on me with someone so moralless and tasteless. You are truly pathetic."_

"_You are at liberty to your opinion, but I came to show my respect."_

"_You didn't have to come here today. You are only opening up more wounds. I not only lost a husband but I lost a son."_

"_I understand. I just wanted to apologize and give my condolences."_

"_Why, my husband paying for your bills wasn't good enough."_

"_I am only going to say this once. Don't ever come around my family again."_

_Helen didn't realize Chantay was behind the side of the building listening to every word. She didn't know what was going to happen next. The lady left with haste. _

Chantay walked into the girl's bathroom stall and cried. How could she look over Dave like that? She pulled out phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chantay: Sup cuz**

**Dave: sup dreds lol**

**Chantay:wyd**

**Dave:at the dot. Please do not give me a lecture about skipping**

**Chantay: I won't. We need to talk. I'll be there in 10 minutes**

**Dave: ok**

Dave didn't know why he stayed. Maybe a part of him knew he needed to talk to someone who shared a common pain as he did. He just had to get away from it all. His mind was so jumbled with so many thoughts: the beatings, the cutting, the tears, the blood.

"Hey Dave. I'm kind of surprised you stayed."

"Me too, Dreds. I'm surprised you skipped."

"Me too? So how have you and your mom been since Uncle John and Jamal."

"We've been roughing it. How is Aunt Claudette and Uncle Ridge doing? I miss them."

"We miss you. We've been trying to call and keep in touch with your mom but she has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with "your dad's people" anymore. I know you have been sad since their death. It's ok. I miss them too."

"_Should I tell her? I want to be like I used to. It's like I carry the whole world on my shoulders."_

"Everything is fine. I promise."

"Ok, babe. You have my number. Call if you need anything. Anything!" Chantay emphasized and hugged him. It was a little too hard because he winced. Chantay felt it too but she gave him the impression that she hadn't. She would talk to her parents tonight.

"Thanks for walking home with me Sav."

"No prob sis. Nice jacket by the way."

"It's Dave. I got cold in the museum; he gave it to me. I didn't get the chance to return it. I can at least wash it."

"You really do like this guy don't you?"

"Whatever loser. Yeah I do."

When the siblings arrived at home, Alli immediately went to the laudryroom. She had to admit, she didn't know what she was doing, but there is a first time for everything. As she poured the washing powder in the machine, Sav stopped her.

"Make sure it's on cold."

"How do you know that? Is someone getting tips from Anya?" She laughed.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to help."

Before she put the jacket into the machine, she decided to empty out his pockets. What she found scared her as well as brought tears to her eyes. Time stood still. She gasped, starring at the single-edged razor with stains of blood.

"_O my gosh. What should I do? Should I tell Sav. No bad idea. Now is not the time to have the most judgmental person I know call Dave a nutcase. I have to figure out my own way. God give me strength."_

**Meanwhile**

"Mom, Dad I'm really worried about Dave. He's not the same. He's distant. It's like he's in a trance. But this trance is filled with pain and misery."

"Baby, your father and I have tried calling their house. What more can we do? Helen told us to stay away. We've even tried to talk to Dave, but he ignores us too. He is being put in a hard place. He doesn't want to betray his mom. He feels that she is all he has left in this world."

"Mom I understand that but I also feel that we have gotten so tangled up in our problems, we forgot about them. We've been so selfish. We just ostracized them."

"Chantay, you are right but that is her child. She is doing what she thinks is best. "

"So beating him is what's right?"

"Chantay, Helen may be heavy-hearted now, but she would never physically hurt Dave."

"Mom, Dad Dave has be beaten and hurt so badly. I know it's more than just losing Uncle John and Jamal. Please we have to help him."

"Then that's what we shall do. Stay here baby girl. We are going to visit them now." Her dad said kissing her forehead."

As they arrived at Dave's house, the atmosphere instantly changed. The house that used to look like something out of "Home and Gardens" was dirty and unkempt.

"Ridge, how could we have let this happen?"

"It's alright baby we are here to stop it now."

As they rang the door, they heard the drunken voice of an agitated woman "Dave did you try to sneak out again. Claudette and Ridge, come to tell me what a bad mother I am."

"No we have come to help you and Dave. Please give me the bottle. This isn't healthy. You're hurting yourself. What would John say if he saw you?"

"Claudette, what do you know? He'd probably give me another. He didn't care about me. He didn't want me or love me. That's why he cheated on me. How could I stand seeing him, woman after woman…"

"Claudette go get Dave, I'll stay here with her. Look, we are here now to help. We love you. We want you happy." As he said this, she rushed up the stairs to her nephew. She was desperate to save him from this sickness.

"Dave, baby open up. We are here now. Everything is ok now. She can't hurt you anymore."

Dave was listening to his aunt's words on the other side of the door. He knew his mom needed help but she also needed him. Who else would take care of her? He wanted to be happy again but everyone can't be blessed with happiness. This was his life, but he opened the door. It was like another force took control of his actions. When he saw his aunt, he cried in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Baby, just pack. Your Uncle Ridge is taking care of your mother. We will handle everything tomorrow. But now, we need you safe."

Without furthermore instruction, he packed. As they walked down the stairs, he saw his mother was sleep again. Ridge was pouring out all the alcohol in the sink.

"Hey kiddo. Don't worry she's knocked out. Let's take you away for a little a bit."

Dave nodded as tears fell down his cheeks. It wasn't tears of sadness but tears of relief. As they got home, Chantay opened the door and hugged him. Dave didn't say anything. He was still in complete shock. Did that just happen? It was so surreal. He was finally free.

"I know this is overwhelming so just go to bed. We will talk in the morning." Dave gave a half-smile and walked to the guest bedroom. He was soon in the land of dreams.

"Mom, I'm gonna go and apologize to someone."

"May I ask who and why?" She asked in the authoritative tone.

"One of his friends at school. This girl made me realize all the chaos in his life. I blew up in her face. I didn't want to face the truth."

"Well this girl seems nice. Seems like she really cares for him."

"She does mom." Chantay kissed her mom on the cheek and went to the Bhandari house. When she rung the doorbell, Save answered.

"Hey Chantay, Danny's birthday isn't until next month. What's up?"

"I came to talk to Alli."

"Ok…..Alli"

"o….hey Chantay" Alli gave Sav the go away look. He quickly closed the door.

"I'm really sorry for blowing up at you like that. You didn't deserve that. You were only trying to help. I was in denial. My whole family was. We didn't want to believe that it would reach that level."

"Apology accepted. I just want Dave safe and happy again. Since you are here, let me give you his jacket." She decided not to tell her about the razor blade. She felt as if this is something Dave should tell.

"No. Keep it. Dave will be over here tomorrow. He's staying at our house for now. We are going to get his mom help. He becomes her punching bag after every drink. He needs the rest and all the comfort he can get. He needs a good friend right now. He needs you."

"I need him. I'm sorry. I…."

"No. It's ok. It's pretty obvious of your interest in him. Good night." As Chantay drove off, Alli wandered what she would say to him. How could she say it without pushing him away? She knew he was in pain but not to this extremity.

"So what was that about?" Sav asked.

"Chantay was just thanking me for helping Dave. He has been going through a lot. Good night, loser."

"Night sis."


	6. Chapter 6

"I just wanted to say thank you. I was in shock last night and I couldn't process anything."

"You don't have to apologize to us. We need to apologize to you. We let you down as a family. We didn't want to see the truth. How long has this been happening?" Ridge exclaimed,

"Mom started drinking after the funeral. At first it was once a week, then it became every day. She soon started beating me. The sick part is that I still wanna help her. I still love her."

"Baby of course you do. No one expects otherwise. We are gonna get her some help. I promise you. Go enjoy your day. What do you have planned?" Dave loved his aunt. She was so sweet and caring.

"First he's going to get his jacket from Alli's." Chantay informed.

"O yeah. I forgot about that. I'll see you guys later." Walking to Alli's house, Dave started getting butterflies. He really liked her but he was like a ticking time bomb. He didn't even know if she liked him like that anyways. She's just a friendly person. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he did. He could not help but jump at the opportunity to be near her, even in his current state of mind. Was he wrong? He had always thought he was meant to be alone but after everything that has happened, he never wanted to be alone again.

_Ding, Dong_

"Hey Dave. Come in." Alli said with a huge grin. Despite the display of happiness on the outside, she was scared and hurt on the inside. How was she going to pull this off?

"Thanks. I forgot about my jacket yesterday. I just came to pick it up."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No. not at all. I didn't want to waste your time."

"Dave you can never waste my time. I'm glad you came. I wanted to hang out with you."

Dave couldn't help but be speechless. Her sincerity and kindness were too much. How can one person have so much affect on him. At first he was scared to be taken care of now that was all he wanted.

"_She actually cares for me."_ Tears came out. He tried to control it, be strong. It was impossible. Being by her side was overwhelming. She was too much.

"Dave its ok. I'm here now." Alli held him in her arms and let him cry. He needed this. He was trapped for so long in a world of despair. How could she not give him what he needed? After 30 minutes he collected himself. Alli wiped the tears from his eyes with tenderness. Dave stared in amazement. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt affection this good in a long time. Alli was speechless too but she had to talk him. He had to open up to her.

"It's ok to cry. You are not alone now. You have your family and me."

"You say that but you will leave me too. They all do in the end. I try so hard to be perfect. The lovable son but it doesn't work. It never will. I'm not loveable."

"Don't you ever say that again. You are loveable. You are the kindest loving person I know."

"You don't know what you are talking about. That's why my mom beats me. That's why my brother beat on me. That's why my dad cheated on my mom. I'm not good enough.

Alli was just watching Dave have an emotional breakdown. Even though her heart cried with him, he needed to cleanse his soul.

"No that's not right. Your mom was hurt too. She couldn't handle her emotions so she took it out on you. You can't keep blaming yourself for things out of your control." Alli did the most courageous thing. She touched his cheek and kissed him. It was short and sweet. She wanted to show him he was loved. He was loved by her. Dave was shocked. He knew she wasn't lying to him. That kiss, her affection showed him that he did matter.

"I had to show you that someone does love you and care for you. I know you are not stable enough but I do love you. I'm not expecting us to jump into a relationship, but you need to know that I will stand by you. You don't have to cut anymore."

"How did you…..?"

"I found your razors in your pocket. Chantay filled me in on the rest. Can't you see? You have so many people on your side wanting to help you."

"I do now but I cut because I was punishing myself. It was a habit I couldn't stop. Even now, I get the urge but with you I can be stronger. I'm gonna get help because I want to be happy for my family and …..you." Alli smiled. She couldn't help it.

"_He finally understands."_

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Alli not to cut you off, but did you mean it? Do you love me?"

Alli bit her lip. She had admitted something in the heat of the moment. She wanted to take it back but she couldn't it.

"Yeah I do Dave. I shouldn't have said it though because you are processing so much and…."

Her sentence was cut off by his lips. His soft tender lips. What started as slow and unsure became more passionate by the minute. The two teens were giving into their emotions they kept locked away for so long. Dave became bold and layed her down. Alli didn't stop him,she was enjoying the kiss too. It was innocent, sensual, and timid all in one. It was too much to handle. They were clinging to one another as if they need eachother to breathe. Soon Dave' hands went under her shirt. He just had to feel how smooth her skin was. All they could feel was their love and desire.

"_O my God, Dave stop yourself."_

He broke the kiss. Alli was breathless. She never experienced a kiss like that ever. Dave looked at her laying there on the couch. She was flushed. Dave traced her face with his thumb. Alli rested her hand on his and stared at him.

"I have very strong feelings for you Alli. I think it is love. Please give me time."

"I will."

Dave was soaking in everything that had happened in the last hour. He smiled but he also knew he was done yet.

"Alli if you love me, you have to see the real me?"

He then took off his shirt, showing her the bruises and cuts on his body. She stared at him wondering why she wasn't there earlier for him. It didn't matter. She would show him now. With caution, she touched his scars. He just sat there and held his breath until she was finished.

"Dave you are still beautiful to me." This time he kissed her. He put his shirt back on and they held each other on the couch.

When Dave left, Alli was in complete bliss. She couldn't believe that just happened. Her feelings were accepted by a man who loved her. The right man who loved her. What more could she ask for?


	7. Chapter 7

When Dave got back to his new home, his new family was grinning from ear to ear.

"So did you have fun with Alli?" Claudette asked. She couldn't help but be happy for her nephew.

"Baby, don't ask him. A man never kisses and tell. Right son."

"Right Uncle Rigde. Alli is a nice girl. She has helped me out so much. You all have helped me out so much. I want help. I need you guys to help me."

"We will son. We are behind you in every step you make. We love you and your mom."

"I also have to tell you something else. For the past month I have been cutting." Claudette walked over to her nephew and embraced him. Nothing was needed to be said. It was already stated that they would give him the help he needed.

"Should I tell him or do you want too, baby."

"Tell me what."

"What Claudette is trying to say is…. In the next couple of days your mother will be going to a rehabilitation center in Quebec. She needs to learn how to cope with her depression."

Dave was listening to his aunt. He knew she was right. His mom needed help. The help and care she needed, he couldn't provide for her.

"I understand. When do we help her pack?"

"Tomorrow. Now, let's eat a good meal."

**Later That Night**

Alli was telling Clare about what happened earlier. Clare digested it all but she was contemplating on whether or not she should tell Ali what was on her mind. She didn't want to be a Debbie –Downer again. Even though she was happy for her best friend. She was scared that Ali would want to jump into a relationship. Images of Johnny ran through her head. Even though Dave had a different kind of drama, she didn't Alli to get hurt.

"Alli just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. He's going through so much."

"Yeah I know. I am taking my time. Right now, I am enjoying being happy." Hanging up the phone, she layed in her bed and thought of Dave. She knew was right. She always is. She was beginning to doubt his feelings for her. What if he did it because she was just there. What if he was just seeking attention?

**Meanwhile**

Dave was laying in his bed thinking of Alli. He couldn't believe that happened. Being around her felt natural. It was like the intricate pieces of a puzzle came together to make a clear picture. He hoped he didn't make her feel uncomfortable. As crazy as it sounded, he had to see her again and talk to her. He wanted to give her reassurance that he cared for her. He put his clothes on, snuck out of the house, and headed towards Alli's.

On the other hand, Alli couldn't think of anything other than Dave. She had been hurt so many times. She didn't want this to be another mistake. For some reason, Dave had a hold on her. Her heart told her that he was genuine.

"_Click, Clack"_

"What is that?" Alli walked to her window.

"Open up Alli-O"

"Ok." Dave skillfully climbed the tree to her bedroom. When he got in, Alli helped him. There was a little awkwardness. They were both staring at each other. Dave broke the silence.

"I came because I wanted to see you. Today wasn't a mistake. I wasn't reaching out to you because I wasn't needing affection. I reached out to you because you are you.

"I'm glad you said that. I had thought that at first but then I listened to my heart. That was so cheesy and corny." She laughed, biting her lip. She couldn't even look him in the eye. Dave tilted her chin up with his finger.

"You are far from corny and cheesy. You are understanding and caring."

"I guess I have been hanging around you for too long then." She lead him to her bed. They both got under the cover and held each other. Dave wanted to touch her again; he started rubbing her stomach. Alli held her breath. Dave involuntarily licked his lips. For once, Ali didn't know what to do. Before she knew it, they were kissing. They both wanted each other so much, but not out of lust, LOVE.

"Dave I think we should stop. I want it to happen. It's just that….."

"Now is not the right time. It's ok Alli. "

"Dave we are here. Say what you need to say to her."

"Thanks Uncle Ridge." Dave was nervous as his hand turned the doorknob. He didn't know what to expect. Would she be mad? Would she hate him? It didn't matter because she needed help. When he opened the door he was very surprised. His mom was sitting on the couch waiting.

"I packed some of my things. I need help with the rest. Dave I don't know what to say to you."

"It's ok I forgive you. I have to because you are my mom; you went through so much pain as I did. When I came here, I was so angry with you. Now I see that that was selfish of me. You need help." His mother broke down crying. Her son should be yelling at her, hitting her. He was the exact opposite, forgiving and selfless. As they got to the airport, Dave watched his mother get on plane. He waved to her. For a split second, she looked like her old self.

**Two Months Later**

"Here's the mail. You got a letter from mom."

"Thanks Dreds." He read it aloud.

_Dave I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything that I put you through. It was not your job or responsibility to take care of me. I am the parent; it is my job. I took out my pressures as mother on you. That was not fair. Your father was a good father to you; he loved you so much. Jamal loved you so much; he just couldn't handle his faculties as I. Please forgive him. You are the reason I am here. I want to better a better mother to you. I am so proud of you. You will always be my kind-hearted son who has so much love to give._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. I heard you got a girlfriend? Maybe when I get better I can meet her._

"That was so beautiful, cuz." Dave just smiled. He couldn't be any happier.

"Can we go to the grave site?"

"Sure son." Ridge said.

On the ride to the cemetery, Dave was wondering what he should say? It then occurred to him that he should speak from his heart. As the put flowers on the tombstones, they stepped back to give Dave space. As he looked upon them, he wished his words were powerful enough to bring them back.

"Dad. I really don't know what to say to you right now. Everything seemed to happen so fast. I am so sorry for hating you. I was just so mad at how you treated mom. She was a good woman to all of us. You have taught me so much, even in death. Always forgive and never take anyone for granted. Hopefully you are at peace. I will continue to search for mine."

"Jamal, forgive you too. You were living the same life as me. I love you. I'm going to live my life now because I think that is what you would want me to do."

"Dad you were such a great father to me. Good-bye until we meet again."

Dave wiped the tears from his face. He had never cried like this before.

**The Next Day**

Dave was at his locker, getting his books for Mrs. Kwan. Alli snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"I wonder who this could be? Frieda Pinto, Halle Belly?"

"You better shut up before I punch you in the face loser"

"I knew it was you baby." He kissed Alli sweetly.

"Are we still on for tonight, me and your family? A home cooked meal."

"Sure are. I'm going to introduce you to hot-water cornbread, greens, porksteak, corn and sweet potato pie."

"Sounds yummy. I can't wait." Alli smiled as they walked in the hallway.

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna talk to Mrs. Sauve' for a minute."

"Ok babe." The new couple kissed. Things were finally working out.


	8. Chapter 8

"So Dave, how is everything?" Mrs. Sauve' asked cautiously.

"Everything is…getting better. I'm taking baby steps." Dave answered. Even though he was talking to a professional about his problems, he was still afraid. Afraid of the snickers;afraid of the belittlement. She was trained to hide her emotions. Did he see her as some kind of sick, twisted person? Mrs. Suave' was intuitive to his body language. She could tell he was a little on edge.

"Dave, I am here for you. I will not push you to talk. You can talk when you are ready. Being here doesn't make you broken. You are lost and you need guidance." She smiled.

"Thanks for saying that."

"Dave, you are not alone. Many Degrassi students have dealt and,or dealing with these problems. More goes on through these halls instead of drama." Dave smiled. He didn't realize that. He thought he was the only person in the world who could understand why he did what he did. Even though he had Alli and his family, it was hard at times to explain himself.

"There is a group who gets together to talk about their struggles with cutting. Maybe it would be easier to talk to them than me. They are all students; they hold nothing back. Just think about it. No pressure."

"I'll consider it. I really will. Thank you." Dave took the pamphlet and headed to class.

When he got to class, he sat next to Connor.

"How did the session go?" Connor whispered.

"It went good."

"I know Mrs. Sauve is the best. She has help me so much with my Asperger's. I know you feel different… but…..i….."

"Connor, you don't have to say another word." Both students turned their attention to Mr. Armstrong. The lesson of the day was polynomials. Of course he picked yours truly to answer the question.

"Mr. Turner, care to evaluate the equation."

"Sure" He took the chalk from Armstrong's hand.

"Loser" an echo heard from the back.

"Ms. DeSousa another outburst and you're heading to the principal's office." Dave just stared at the equation as if it would magically solve itself. Then Dave remembered how Alli helped him with math. Everything became clear to him, and he solved the equation to everyone's surprise.

Bianca threw a paperball at him. "Bianca….Mr. Simpson's office now."

"Whatever, this class blows anyways."

Dave was so happy it didn't even bother him. He was going to make it up to Alli. Tonight was definitely the night.

During class period he made his way to Alli. She was gossiping with Clare and Jenna, the three musketeers.

"Hello lovely ladies; hey beautiful." He pecked her on the cheek.

"I just wanted to thank you for the tutoring. You are a life saver." He smiled. She blushed and bit her lip.

"I'll see you tonight babe."

"Ok bye David." She chirped cheerfully.

"Well, well, well, I see things are going good in the land of Bandunner."

"Yeah, things are but no relationship is perfect. We have hit some rocky roads, but it's worth it Jenna."

"I'm just glad you're happy." Clare said

"Me too. We better get to class before we are late."

When school let out, she headed home. She knew her parents wouldn't like the idea of her walking home alone. At the time, she didn't care; she was to excited. She was going to meet Dave's family tonight. She knew she had to tell her parents about Dave but she had to do it when she thought the time was right.

"Alli. You know mom and dad would kill me if something bad happened to you."

"I know. I'm just too excited about Dave."

"Yeah. He is a good kid. You know you are going to have to tell mom, right."

"O my god, not this again. You are so hypocritical. You didn't tell them about Anya and when you did they literally tore off her head. I know I have to tell them but if they don't approve, unlike you, I plan to stay with him. I have to get ready. Please cover for me?"

"Don't worry. By the way, I only said that because I care about." Sav walked out of her room. He knew she was right. He regretted his decision everyday. Losing Anya was a choice he knew he was going to have to deal with for the rest of his life.

Alli was looking in her closet. She wanted to look sophisticated yet presentable. She found the perfect outfit, a crème ruffled dress. She decided to wear her pearls because pearls are always classy.

**Meanwhile**

" Chantay put the cornbread in the oven." The women of the house were cooking up a storm. The house had never smelled so good. This was a momentous occasion. Dave was beginning to heal and his guest was the cause of that.

"Aunt Claudette, I'll help set the table." Dave said.

"Dave, you must really like her because you have never volunteered to do anything in the kitchen." Chantay laughed.

"Hey! I do help out." Chantay dramatically stopped.

"Ok, so I don't. Yeah I like her. I want to repay her everything she has done for me."

"Don't worry son, just relax….breathe." Ridge laughed.

"Help me clean up the kitchen baby."

"Sure, Claude. After you get cleaned up, call Alli to let her know she can come"

"Ok." Dave ran into his room and bolted in the shower. He was so eager; he didn't know what to wear. He chose a blue polo and blue jeans.

"Uncle Ridge. I'm calling Alli." He yelled. Dave was listening to the dial tone. It played the song "Your love is my Drug."

"Hey baby."

"Hey Alliah. You can come over. Do you have a ride?"

"Yeah Sav is taking me. I am walking out the door now. Bye Dave." As Sav was driving Alli, he felt guilty about earlier.

"I'm sorry sis."

"It's ok. I love you Sav." They pulled into the driveway. Alli kissed Sav on the cheek. Chantay was peeking through the window.

"She's here. Ok cuz. Relax, be natural." All of a sudden, Dave felt like a million of butterflies were in his stomach. The whole family acted normally. Chantay went to her room. Claudette was tidying up the kitchen. Ridge was in his office attending to his bills. They didn't want to try too hard.

On the other side of the door, Alli heart was beating so fast. She couldn't contain herself. She had been standing at the door for five minutes and she still didn't ring the doorbell. She was just hoping that his family liked her.

"_Ding,Dong"_

"I'll get it." When he opened the door, his jaw dropped. She looked amazing.

"Hey beautiful." He picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey handsome." She looked up at him lacing her fingers with his. Their butterflies soon disappeared. When they were together, everything felt right.

"Come in. This is my Aunt Claudette." Alli gave her a hug.

"You didn't tell me she was so pretty. I have heard so many things about you. It is good to meet you."

"Dave has told me things about you too." She smiled.

"I hope they were good." Claudette laughed.

"Baby, show her around the house while me and Ridge get the food together."

"Hello, Alli, welcome home."

As Dave was showing Alli his current home, she was tracing patterns in his hands. This just couldn't be happening. Everything was going great.

"So how is your mother doing?"

"She's great. I talk to her every other day. She is pulling through."

"Good."

"When she gets better, maybe you would like to meet her."

"You don't even have to ask." Dave cupped her face, kissing her.

"Come on. Let's get some food." The aroma was all over the house. Alli was in awe. Everything looked so good. They all sat down and began to eat.

"Alli have you ever had a southern cooked meal before."

"No ma'am but this looks good." Alli took a big bite out her collard greens. Claudette smiled at her.

"Any friend to David is a friend of ours. My side of the family is from Louisiana. I moved here after college."

"Als, try this pepper sauce on it." He poured some on for it. She looked at him lovingly.

"Honey you know this meal is good." Ridge said. After eating their whole meal, everyone was stuffed.

"So Alli, tell us about yourself." Claduette said. Here we go again. Dave knew his aunt was territorial when it came to her family.

"Well, I am in the gifted program. Right now I'm just staying low key."

"That's good…real good. You are Muslim correct?"

"Ummm….Aunt Claudette can we talk about something else?"

"No, Dave. It's fine." She could tell Dave was unsettled by his aunt but it didn't bother her. She had nothing to hide.

"Yes ma'am I am."

"I mean it is a strict religion. How are your parents handling the fact that you are dating someone out of their religion."

"Dad not you too." Chantay said nearly choking on her Sprite.

"Quiet minds want to know."

"Uncle Ridge , Aunt Claudette. Enough is enough." Alli sat there. She knew this factor would always exist. Instead of running away, she faced to problem head on.

"You are right. My parents are very strict, but in the end, I have to be happy. Dave makes me happy."

"Awwww that's so cute." Chantay smiled. "Alli could you help us clean the dishes."

"Sure ." Dave and Ridge went into the living to talk.

"She's a fighter for sure, Dave."

"I know that; that's why I like her."

"Be careful son. Always remember relationships aren't black and white."

"I will." Dave gave his uncle a hug.

Thank you for helping us with the dishes Alli."

"No problem. Mrs. Claudette. Don't worry about the inquisition. We always do that. You should have seen how we grilled Danny. It was pretty entertaining. It's getting late. Chantay can drive you home."

"Good night Dave." She kissed his cheek. She gave Ridge and Claudette a hug.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry Dave girl talk." Chantay said with a smirk, driving off.

Chantay really surprised Alli. She wasn't some stuc-up cheerleader she was actually really nice.

"Thanks Chantay for tonight. Your mom is sweet but I didn't know she was so intense."

"Yeah she has the heart of gold with the claws of an eagle." Both girls laughed.

TXT

**Alli: On my way.**

**Sav: ok**

"Tell Sav I said hey" Chantay drove off. Sav opened the door and snuck her upstairs.

"So how was it?"

"It was nice. I had a good time. His family is so amazing. They are nice."

"That's good. You owe me. Love you sis. Good night."

"Good night loser."


	9. Chapter 9

As Jenna got off the school bus, she spotted Clare and Alli talking. She was so grateful they were friends again. Taking K.C. from Clare was the worst thing she had ever done. The truth was that she found K.C. attractive but she was jealous of Clare. Clare was perfect: good grades, good boyfriend, good friends. She wanted to be perfect like that. As K.C. and Jenna's relationship grew, they grew apart. Jenna regretted her decision because lust and envy clouded her judgement. After the breakup, she apologized to them. At first they were reluctant. Who could blame them? The more she hung out with them, the more they realized she changed. Jenna never had any friends as good as them.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Fitz get a life." Jenna walked over to Clare and Alli.

"He's giving you trouble again?" Clare smiled.

"Yeah."

"I think someone loves you. Why don't you give him a chance?" Alli asked.

"I don't know. How was last night anyways?"

"I was telling Clare it was magical. Dave is something special; one of a kind." As everyone was getting ready for 1st period, Mr. Simpson made an announcement.

"Students. Today we will have an assembly with a Degrassi alumni. She is the representative of S.I.N. , students in need. Everyone report immediately to the auditorium."

As the students sat down, Principal Simpson approached the podium.

"Students. I am new as principal but I want to let you all know that I am here for you. When you need someone your faculty is available. There are also organizations in town who provide care and love as well. A local non-profit organization two blocks from here is called Students In Need. They provide seminars and group counseling to the abused, victims of eating disorders, and cutters. We have a very bright representative with us. Please put your hand together for Mrs. Eleanor Nash Manning." They students applauded as she hugged Mr. Simpson. Instead of talking behind the podium, she sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Hi students. It's been a while since I have been through these halls. Everything looks the same, but I'm not here to talk about the traditional high school experience. I am here to tell you guys about S.I.N. and myself. I am one who personally knows that high school isn't about parties and hook-ups. My experience was about cutting and crying every night when family was falling apart. I felt as if I had no hope left and I let it out in a destructive manner. Later I realized that my friends were there for me and the school faculty were here as well. S.I.N. is a place of refuge. We all gather to save and console one another. I am not here to force any of you who go through problems to talk to us, but we are here to listen.

Alli was holding Dave's hand as he listened thoroughly to Elie's speech.

"Any questions guys? I've heard them all."

"Why would anyone cut. I mean…..it's sick." Fitz asked.

"Cutting is about freedom…a way of expression. Sometimes things get so extreme, that the only way to let it out is by cutting. The scars are the tears that can't be shed. For me it was control. My father was deployed and my mom became an instant alcoholic. I felt as if there was no solution or escape."

"What made you stop?" Elli asked.

"An unlikely person. Seriously, we hated eachother but we bonded that day. All it takes is one person who cares. We are meeting this Saturday so come."

Alli smiled. Dave must have thought about her too because he didn't let go of her hand.

"Can a cutter find the happiness they are searching for?." Chantay asked.

"Yes they can. The urge will always be in the back of our minds but there is a choice...return to hopelessness or live the day."

"Ok students. Third period begins now. Let's give another round of applause for Mrs. Manning."

"I might actually go Alliah." Dave said with determination in his voice.

"I think that is a really good idea."

**Saturday**

As Dave entered the building, his fingers were itching with anticipation. He didn't know what to expect. Urges still coursed his body. What if he returned back to the person he used to be? What if he lost the things most important to him? As he walked into the grey room, there were 2 students who sat in a circle. None of them were familiar, but they reminded him of himself: lost, seeking.

"Hello young man. It's ok. Please take a seat. Curly Sue went to the bathroom; we'll get started when she returns." Dave couldn't believe his eyes. Curly Sue was Bianca DeSousa.

"Dave Turner. Loser of the year."

"Bianca DeSousa. Wannabe badass of the year."

"Guys. This is not the place. Handle school matters Monday through Friday. Today is when we handle life's pressures. Okay. My name is Ms. Levy. Since we have someone new. Let's introduce our selves.

"My name is Amanda. I am anorexic and I cut."

"My name is Cameron. I was abandoned and I cut."

"My name is Bianca. I am a rape survivor and I cut."

"My name is Dave and I cut."

"I'll tell you my story first Dave. I am Zoey Levy. The reason I cut was because I fell in love with the wrong man. My feelings for him only brought destruction for me and his family. After his death, I thought I had no solution." Dave couldn't believe anyone as beautiful as Zoey would have man problems. She was so beautiful: flawless olive skin, piercing green eyes, and a shape out of this world. It was shocking. She was just like his mother, Beautiful on the outside, yet hurt on the inside.

"I became anorexic when I was fourteen. I started to cut when I was fifteen. I was always the perfect child. I could never make a mistake and if I did it wasn't expectable. I had one of those mothers who showed love through dinner parties and the country club. She never had time for me unless it was to show off my talents. The last time I cut was two weeks ago.""

"I was abandoned my parents when I was nine. They were both addicted to meth and cocaine. They tried to trade me for a fix. They one person who intervened was my grandfather. He took care of me for 3 years. He was the best, then he died. I was all alone. I was in and out of foster homes. So many people hurt me in many ways, calling me names. I saw cutting as a way to purgatory. I am not dead but not alive. The last time I cut was one month ago.""

"I was sexually abused by my mother's drug dealer. She traded me for an ounce of meth when I was eleven. She didn't even think about it. I used to be so angry at her. It's like parents can't even see the toll they have on their children. When my god mother found out, she took me in; the rest is history. Now I am not angry because I realize that it wasn't her fault. I started cutting because it helped dull the pain. The last time I cut was one year ago."

"I was never like my brother or my father. Everyone saw me as the phantom of the house. My dad cheated on my mother and my brother used to beat me. After they died, my mom started drinking and beating me. She is now in rehab. I am learning to forgive them each day. The last time I cut was two months ago."

There was not a dry eye in the room. S.I.N. was a natural safe haven. It was so easy to open up and be vulnerable and feel free.

"See Dave. You are not alone after all."

"Now I know."

"Guys, there are techniques to keep us from cutting. One, surround yourself with positive distractions. Two, try the rubber band trick. When anxiety creeps out of nowhere, pop yourself. Third, you can write and use the arts to express yourself. Curly Sue, I heard you are quite the artist and dancer.'

"Yeah sad to say, I never experienced the past I probably would be as good as I am. Not to toot my own horn." The room laughed. Her humor was amusing. Dave would have never thought that Ms. Badass was like this.

"Ok everyone. Today was just introduction. Next time we will talk about your achievements. See you later." Walking out of the door, Dave caught up with Bianca.

"By the way,this doesn't change anything. You are still low on the totem pole."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bianca smirked and walked off. Chantay pulled up.

"Was that who I think it was….Bianca "Badass"?"

"Yeah. Please don't out her in the antigrapevine."

"Dave I do have a heart. I couldn't publicize someone's grief like that."

"Good she has been through rape and neglect."

"I understand that cuz but it doesn't give her the right to mistreat someone. It is an explanation not an excuse. We all his trials and testimonies."

"Dreds that is the most intellectual thing you have ever said."

"Shut up." She punched him in the arm.

"Mom and Dad are gone. You know how they do…romantic getaway for the weekend. I say we party."

"I don't know…I kind wanted to hang with…"

"Don't worry she is coming. I sent the message to practically everyone in school. I even put away the valuables in the basement. Just help me clean up please?"

"Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

"Girls, tonight we have to look hot." Jenna said. "This is a Chantay party. We have to dress like the elite." They brought their make-up, accessories, and dresses to Clare's house.

"Someone wants to look good for Fitz." Clare teased while looking for her leather tights and purple tunic dress.

"Not this again, I can't stand him. He is a jerk." Jenna said looking at her silver satin dress to make sure no wrinkles were in it.

"A cute jerk." Alli declared pulling out her pink halter dress.

**Dave: Hey girl. Miss u.**

**Alli:I miss you too. How was the meeting?**

**Dave: Good. You can't believe who was there?**

**Alli: Who. I promise I won't tell anyone.**

**Dave:Bianca.**

**Alli: That explains a lot**

**Dave: I know. Being there really helped. Are you coming to the party?**

**Alli: what if I said no**

**Dave: then I would say you are lying :) See you tonight baby.**

"Well someone is cheery." Jenna said.

"That was Dave, telling me about his day."

"Let's get something to eat."

* * *

"Chantay what am I supposed to wear?"

"Let the pro show you how to dress. Wear this lime green oxford shirt. Roll up the sleeves half length. Wear some carpenter jeans with your air for one shoes. Trust."

"Please get over yourself." Dave teased. Before they knew it, it was 9 oclock. People were starting to show up..

"Riley, Zane." Chantay hugged them; Dave did the boy handshake.

"Me and Riley thought we would bring the sound system from the dot."

"Do you think Peter will mind?"

"Hopefully not. Help me hook it up." Dave and Riley worked diligently. Soon people started to arrive.

* * *

Bianca couldn't believe she let Fitz and K.C. drag her to this party. Large crowds weren't her scene. Especially when the scene was at Chantay's house. She wasn't in the mood to be ridiculed by Dave of all people. The strange part about it was that she cared what he thought about her. She tried to ignore it but she didn't realize he was going through so much.

"Binx come on. Smile a little. You need the fun."

"Whatever Fitz. I am going with you guys, right?" They soon arrived.

"I am ready to party."

"Fitz calm down." Bianca said.

"What my friend is trying to say is thanks for inviting us."

"Anything for you K.C. Stay out of trouble please." Chantay kissed him on the cheek. Bianca spotted Dave putting out drinks. He looked good. No wonder why Alli liked him so much.

* * *

When the girls arrived. Dave immediately noticed Alli. She couldn't look terrible even if she tried. Dave kissed her and led her over to the chair where she sat on his lap. He started rubbing her back.

"Boy you better stop." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. Bianca was watching from afar. Jenna and Clare were watching Bianca. There was no way they were going to let her destroy their relationship.

Blinding lights, loud music….who could ask for a better party. For once, there was no drama. Just fun. Out of nowhere, Lollypop by lil'wayne started playing. It was old but a good song. Fitz could help but stare at Jenna. Never had a girl been on his mind like she. Long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes…how could K.C. resist? Jenna noticed he was looking at her. Instead of feeling nauseated, she felt flattered and smiled at him. Fitz took that as a sign and approached her.

"Jenna. Wanna dance?"

"Sure." He took her hand and led her to the floor.

Clare didn't notice Jenna's departure. She was staring at Eli. He was an enigma, but a fascinating one. All of a sudden she felt her feet move. It was like she was in a trance. Her body wanted one thing, but her mind wanted another.

"Eli do you want to dance."

"I don't dance but I do talk." He smiled and put his cup down putting his arm around her waist.

* * *

Dave was enjoying holding Alli. It felt so good to him. She felt good. He had the girl of his dreams in her arms. He looked outside of the patio and noticed Bianca was by herself. He felt sorry for her. He didn't want her to be alone.

"umm…Alliah….I'm gonna go talk to Bianca for a bit." It was obvious she didn't approve but she let him. Usually her insecurities would get the best of her, but not this time. Dave was putting his all in this relationship. So was she.

"Excuse me my lady." He did a crazy dance move to make her laugh. It did. As Dave opened the patio door, Bianca welcomed him with hostility.

"Some people want to be alone, Turner."

"I was just concerned; Fitz and K.C. are enjoying themselves. Why aren't you?"

"I didn't want to come…not in the partying mood."

"I'm sorry to hear that…everybody is having fun….u deserve fun too. I heard you were a good dancer." Dave stood up.

"By the way…."

"I know you will arrange my face in fifty ways. See ya later." With that Dave went back to Alli. He hope she understood why he talked to Bianca. She was just like him, readjusting to reality. Dave was right. She needed to have fun with her friends. Dancing to one song couldn't be so bad. Even though Alli knew she had Dave, she didn't trust Bianca at all. She had to admit the girl had moves. The kind of moves that could make any man's jaw drop. Her hips swayed to the beat. Alli then realized, she was going to have to put Bianca in her place.

* * *

"So did you guys enjoy the party?" Chantay asked picking up cups around the house.

"I actually did." Jenna said sweeping.

"We know; you were Fitz. You and Fitz were grinding so hard, I thought you guys were Siamese twins." Claire laughed.

"Not to interrupt but where are Dave and Alli. It's not fair that we have to clean up while they go and "enjoy eachother's company." Eli remarked sending secret smiles to Clare.

"Let me get them."

Dave and Alli snucked behind the corner. He playfully pushed her against the wall and laced their fingers together.

"Well aren't you sneaky." Alli said sensually.

"Only when it comes to you." Kissed her slow and hard. Her lips were so soft. Alli was feeling the same emotions; her head was so dizzy. She didn't even realize she had started to unbutton his top. Dave was running his fingers through her hair.

"Umm excuse me…some guest hadn't even left yet. Control yourselves." Bianca stared at them.

"So you just happened to stay in the bathroom fifteen minutes after everyone left." Alli challenged.

"It's a free country. You should know about being free."

"Bianca…way out of line..you don't talk to her like that."

"Whatever." Bianca stormed out of the house.

"Sorry about that." Dave said.

"It's ok." She kissed him.

"Guys why was Bianca still here?" Chantay asked.

"I don't know" Dave started putting up valuables. When he walked off, Alli whispered to Chantay.

"I think me and you both know why."


	11. Chapter 11

Bianca was the tough chick. She could never afford to be vulnerable, to show her soft side. This was her life; it was forced upon her. All the times she defended herself, all the times she couldn't defend herself made her a stronger person. Memories of nights she tried to hide, runaway, cry, and cut crossed her mind. Tears began to flow. There would be so many nights she prayed it would all go away; and it did.

"Ow." Bianca said tripping over a step.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked offering his hand.

"I can do it myself. I don't need your help." She refused.

"Why can't you just let someone be nice to you. Is it that hard?" He walked away.

Bianca didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He wasn't that bad of a guy. When you got to know him he wasn't annoying at all. He was actually charming in his own way. She had been around a lot of men and Dave was admirable. He was strong in his own way. She envied Alli because she had the greatest man she had ever met. Not only that, he actually listens.

"Wait" Bianca shouted; He turned around.

"I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean too…"

"It's ok. What's that anyways?" He opened the door for her. She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It's extra credit for Mr. Perino. He told us to do a model of a famous artwork. I chose "Mona Lisa." She unraveled the scroll of paper, entering in Mr. Perino's room.

"Beautiful yet a mystery. Like you." Dave didn't lie. Bianca was a beautiful girl. No man could deny that.

"Thanks. No man has ever called me beautiful…and meant it." She half- grinned.

"Hey Dave, Bianca. I came to turn in my extra credit. Was I ruining a moment?" Marisol asked.

"No, I was just telling Bianca that her artwork was beautiful."

"O. M. G. it really is. I didn't know you were talented." Marisol said in sneaky tone.

"See you later Bianca." Marisol and Dave walked out room. At that moment, Bianca didn't care about Alli. They weren't best friends. Dave was going to be hers.

"I didn't know you could stoop this low even though you are man." Marisol said accusingly.

"Excuse me."

"You flirting with Bianca…uncool"

"I was not….."

"Save it. I saw your body language."

"First of all. I love Alli. I would never do anything to hurt her. Secondly, Bianca is just a friend. Thirdly, you have no right to talk to me about values. Let's talk about how you did Owen. You broke his heart. By the way, you're a woman." He walked off. Marisol was right she was the last to talk about anyone flirting. She really liked Owen but she rejected him because she was scared. She saw him at the party but was to shamed to speak.

* * *

"Hey girly." Jenna approached her.

"Bianca is on the prowl Jenna. She is ready to pounce on Dave." She said.

"I know. I'm gonna warn Alli today. This conversation can't happen over text."

"What can't happen over text." Chantay and Anya walked up.

"Bianca is after Dave." Marisol said.

"I know. Girls stay out of it. A relationship is between two people. Dave needs to handle things on his own."

* * *

Jenna met Alli and Clare at the picnic table.

"What the matter?" Clare asked.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"Jenna you are such the drama queen." Alli smiled.

"Baby there's a shark in the water." Jenna said seriously.

"Jenna what does that even mean?" Clare asled.

"Alli this is all about you. You have to tell her off."

"Bianca…look I know she likes Dave but anyone can tell he has his mind and heart for me."

"Not to bring back the past, but lust is very strong. Sometimes it can even overpower love. What do you think Clare." Jenna asked.

"I think you should worry about Dave. Don't pay any attention to her. It wouldn't hurt if you…made her sweat a little though."

"OMG St. Clare I think we are corrupting you."Jenna said.

"Hahaha very funny."

" You are finding everything funny now that Eli is around." Alli teashed

As the day went on Alli spotted Bianca in the library.

TXT

**Alli:Just thinking about u :)**

**Dave: awwwwww Thinking about u too.**

Maybe she shouldn't do this. Clearly Dave was happy with her, but she had to protect hers.

"If it isn't Ms. Princess her to grace us with her presence."

"Cut the crap. Stay away from Dave."

"And why would I do that because you asked so nicely." Bianca said with sarcasm.

"Because Dave loves me and I love him."

"You know what. You coming up to me only lets me know you are threatened."

"O no…hun. Coming up to you means that it's time for you to stop embarrassing yourself. Move along." Bianca got out of her chair with a stern look on her face. She was ready to fight.

"You know what Alli. You might think you have him but sooner or later he's going to realize he needs to be with someone more like him. One who has gone through pain like he has.

"Ladies, ladies…calm down." Owen interrupted. Alli walked out.

* * *

"Guys you missed the scene in the library." Owen roared.

"What happened?" K.C. asked.

"Picture this. Bianca….Alli."

"Aw man. Can't believe we missed it." Riley said.

"Missed what?" Dave walked into the conversation

"Your wife and mistress going toe to toe." Owen exclaimed.

"Ok I know Alli is the wife. Who is the mistress?"

"Dave don't play dumb. It's obvious you two vibe…Bianca. Alli approached her today in the library"

"Owen…you and Marisol are just alike. I don't want Bianca. I LOVE Alli." Oven cringed at the mention of her named. Dave walked off. He was upset at Alli? Did she not trust him?

"Hey baby." Alli tried to hug him.

"Why did you do that to Bianca today?"

"You mean putting her in her place because she tries to over step her boundaries with you….and you let her."

"No I don't. I told you I love you. Are you that insecure in our relationship that u can't see that I love you. I want you and only you."

"Yeah I know we love each other but it just seems that it goes out the window as soon as you see her hips sway? Why do you always take up for her the minute someone talks down to her."

"Alli. I told you. She and I are like the same. We have been through so much."

"O so she understands you better. Look, I am sorry she had a hard life but it doesn't mean you have to make excuses for her. She is practically an adult. " Alli looked down.

"Well since she understands you so much. Maybe Drew can understand me too."Alli ran into the bathroom crying her eyes out. She was so stupid. How could she get in a fight with Dave. Even though she had the right to be upset at his actions, she didn't have the right to put Drew in his face. She didn't even want him anymore; she just want him to hurt again.

"Here. A word for the wise: "Its not who runs after him; its who he runs after" Anya offered a tissue.

"I thought I did the right thing."

"Sometimes when you don't know what to do you should do nothing. Anyone with eyes can see your love for him. Hell, you even approached Ms. Badass. You get major points." Anya hugged her walking out.

Dave didn't know what just happened. They had a fight but a stupid one. He couldn't lie he did like Bianca. She was brave, cantankerous, articulate, and beautiful…but she was no Alli. Maybe the argument was a good thing because it made his life realistic and even though it triggered an urge, the good memories outweighed the bad. Alli walked out wiping her face.

TXT

**Dave: I didn't lie to you Alliah. I love you. If you need time; then I will give you time. You deserve the best.**


	12. Chapter 12

"How was school today, Alliah?" Alli's mom asked as she walked through the door again. Alli ignored the question, wiping the tears from her face. Her mom followed her up the stairs into the room.

"Alliah"

"Mom you wouldn't understand."

"How do know that?"

"Because of everything in the past…Sav and Anya."

"Is it about them?"

"No mom. It's about me and this guy."

"Please don't ask if he is Muslim." Alli stated laying her head on a pillow.

"I know me and your father are very strict when it comes to our culture; we want you guys to be happy."

"Mom, listen to me. Sav is far from happy. I'm far from it too. The "culture shock" is only one of the things. This guy I like….I blew up on him….said some things I shouldn't have said."

Alli's mom didn't realize she was making her children miserable. She wanted them happy; she didn't want them to harbor resentment towards her.

"Mom, I am not saying I want to marry him, but he makes me happy. I enjoy his company. He has been through so much. I can't abandon him. Why wasn't that statement in head when we were arguing?"

"Because, honey, you were angry. If he is important he will understand. A mistake is only when you don't learn from it." She kissed Alli on the forehead and walked away.

…..

"Guess what I heard." Fitz said.

"What you and Jenna official." Bianca said as they were walking to school.

"Alli and Dave broke up."

"Really?"

"I don't know why you like him he is an A-1 nerd."

"Fitz, don't be so vain."

"You were as vain as me a few weeks ago." Even though, Dave was kinda a dork, his personality stood out to her. Fitz and K.C. were good friends but it had been a long time since she met someone with a heart as good as Dave's. Good people didn't come too often in her life. Walking through the halls, she spotted him at his locker.

"I'm sorry about you and Alli."

"Thanks for your concern. I'm not really in the mood to see you now." Dave said sarcastically. Bianca stood there. Did Dave just tell her off?

…

"Clare." Dave shouted.

"Hey." She said blandly.

"Not you too Clare."

"Why did you let her go? You know she had the right to do what she did."

"I was just mad. I thought she didn't trust me."

"You have to fix it."

"No she said she wants space."

"You know pride can really kill you." Clare said.

…..

Alli was listening to Kwan's lecture about oxymorons. One stuck out specifically, "loving hate." Why does love hurt so much? Why do people crave for it? Clare noticed her best friend's crestfallen expression. She had to cheer her up. God knows she was there for her with K.C. Alli was so depressed she didn't realize the bell to end the day had rang.

"How about we…"

"Clare I'm not trying to be mean but I need some alone time…please." Alli said.

"Ok…I'm here if you need me." Alli walked through the door. She bumped into the person she didn't want to see, Dave. She didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth but words couldn't come out. Dave was waiting but became heartbroken when she didn't say anything.

"They are so frustrating." Clare said to Jenna as they observed.

"Tell me about it." Jenna agreed.

"Do you want to do a girls' day."

"That would be great. It's what Alli needs. Saturday. We go to the game….mall…then movies. Now I gotta go to practice. Talk to you later."

…..

As Jenna was heading to the gym, Bianca purposely brushed her.

"Watch it pom-poms."

"Don't start. Not your day. It's not my fault Dave doesn't want you."

"But it is my fault him and Alli broke up." Bianca said triumphantly.

"It's something pathetic about a girl who can never get her own man." Jenna said with witt.

"Last time I checked you used to be the boyfriend stealer. Takes one to know one."

"Your right but if you think you can keep him; you are so wrong because every time he would look at you he will imagine Alli's face." Those words cut into Bianca's heart. Jenna told the truth; she wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"We'll see about that. I never give up." She walked away.

"You won't have to because he will never give you a chance.' Jenna screamed walking into the gym.

…..

"Ok girls. Chantay's not here. She is visiting Danny, so I am in charge. Get into formations. We are going to give our football team a show after practice."

"Why?" Marisol asked.

"Because they….just need to." Marisol knew why, her. She had elected herself to try to make things good between her and Owen. Owen was her past. It was time to move on. As many times as she said it; she couldn't believe it.

…..

In the boys' locker-room, Drew made an announcement.

"The power squad is showing us some…..appreciation. Hopefully Marisol will show lots of appreciation" He said with emphasis.

"You stay away from her." Owen said forcefully. His voice was so sharp, it could slit the throat. The boys were walking on pins and needles. Even Drew excused himself to take a shower.

"She must have really broke your heart?" Riley stated.

"Now that he's gone, what really happened?" Zane asked.

"Me and her were always good friends…we always found each other attractive. Somewhere we went from casual to…"

"You fell in love with her." Zane completed.

"Yeah. I have tried with other girls but it's no use. She's the only one in my mind."

Twenty minutes later, Coach Armstrong came in.

"Ok, men. Head to the gym." As the guys settled down, the girls began to perform. Marisol started off with a back handspring. Owen was all eyes. She was the main attraction. Apparently, Drew thought so too. Jenna then proceeded with splits, following the rest of the squad.

After the performance, Drew approached Marisol.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey" she said uneasily. Drew was hot. No one could deny that but he was so devious. She loved to flirt but entertaining his presence was a new low.

"So you busy tonight?"

"When it comes to you. I always am." Drew smirked. He loved a challenge.

…

Biana was looking at Dave as they were sitting in a circle at S.I.N. His arms were folded and he was sending death glares at her. She did feel guilty but she wanted what she wanted. Soon he would understand. Baby steps were all it took. Mrs. Levy shut the door to begin the session.

"Ok. Today we are to talk about our accomplishments."

"What if we don't have any?" Amanda said.

"Well then talk about what you want to accomplish." Ms. Levy stated."

"Come on Mandy. There must be something you have done."Cameron said.

"Well I didn't cut this week and I throw up."

"And that's not an accomplishment." Bianca sarcastically said. Amanda smiled. Dave couldn't believe how Bianca was acting…day and night. She was so confusing.

"My son is my prize." Ms. Levy stated. The minute I found out I was pregnant, I knew I had to get better for him. His father was killed….tragically. It's hard to even think about, but candy kisses and popsicle picture frames always seem to help."

"real simplistic, Levi. I made an "A" on my history paper. I was still tempted to cut though. Instead of slicing, I just stared at the razor." Cameron said.

"I decided to enter one of paintings in the fall showcase."

"That's wonderful Curly Sue." Ms. Levi teased. Dave was thinking about calling her out but he didn't. Something in him held him back. Why did he have to be so nice.

"How about you Dave."

"Well, this weekend my cousin threw a party. I partied with my girlfriend and I had a great time." Dave looked under eyed at Bianca. She felt as if a hundred daggers had been stabbed in heart. As the session ended, Dave walked out. Bianca caught up with him.

"What was your problem this morning? I was trying to be nice to you."

"Key word "Trying." You and me are so much alike. We are both unstable. It's tragic."

"Sometimes…a tragedy can cause something beautiful." Bianca kissed him. Dave didn't realize what he was doing. He was kissing Bianca. He pushed her off.

"That was a mistake." He left her there…on the corner. Bianca broke down and cried.

….

Clare dragged Alli to the football game. She was going to bring her out of her depression.

"Why did I let you bring me here?"

"Because you need air and how can you deny your best friend."

"I know it may seem stupid to you, but Bianca understands him in a way I can't. Besides he wants space."

"Alli do you realize that all this time, he is still single. Bianca can be up under him all she wants. It's who he wants…who he loves…that person is you."

"I have wanted calling him so many times but I just can't find the courage."

"Like you told me….It's simple, you like Dave…he likes you…get back together." Alli knew she was right. The game hadn't started just yet the teams were collaborating amongst themselves.

…..

"OMG, Jenna I left my pom poms in the gym." Marisol panicked.

"Go get them. We have fifteen more minutes. Calm down." Jenna laughed. Drew noticed Marisol was going back to the gym. Unbeknownst to him, Owen noticed too. He decided to follow him. If anything happened to Marisol, he couldn't forgive himself.

As she opened the gym door, Marisol was welcomed with a pompous face.

"Looking for these?" Drew held up in her face.

"Yeah. Give them to me." She said.

"Can we say "Please?" Drew started approaching her slowly. Marisol was getting really scared. She knew he was arrogant but didn't realize he was forceful.

"This guy giving you trouble." Owen said.

"No he was just giving me my pom poms back." She snatched them out of his hand.

"Walk away Drew….if you know what's good for you." Drew didn't waste haste. He bolted.

"Thank you…Owen."

"You mean for breaking my heart without an explanation."

"I was scared ok. Feelings were becoming involved. I didn't ask you to fall for me."Owen couldn't believe she could be so callous.

"I didn't ask you to fall for me either..but you did. I care for you and I know you do too."

"You don't know…" Marisol didn't finish her statement. Soon tongues were colliding. He started biting her lower lip. She almost forgot how good of a kisser he was. They broke apart for air. Owen wiped her lip.

"We're not over by a longshot."

"I know" she said reluctantly. Both teens collected themselves as they headed to the game. Owen had to help her regain her balance. It boosted his ego know that he made her knees weak.


	13. Chapter 13

Alli was glad Clare dragged her to the game in a way. She needed to face her problems instead of hiding from them. She loved Dave; she missed Dave. The only thing on her mind was reconciling with him. He was worth it. She thought after Johnny, no one could ever make her this vulnerable. Drew was just an obsession, a silly crush. Dave was…everything. Her ego and pride had to put away.

...

Clare and Jenna were on cloud nine. Degrassi had won the game against Bardell by one point. Both felt guilty for feeling so happy when Alli wasn't. This was her day…a day where she'd forget her struggles and heartbreak. Alli decided to play along; she was tired of being sad. She wanted to be happy again and forget. It was easier said than done.

"Clare that's a cute top." Alli complimented as she was looking in the store mirror at Forever 21. Clare twirled around.

"I know..not everyone can be blessed like me." She teased. Alli rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Are you gonna buy anything?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. Nothing has crossed my eyes yet." The girls soon headed to the food court.

"Alli I know this is a stress free day, but I want you happy. You need Dave. He needs you. Put your pride aside." Jenna said eating her Subway.

"It's not pride. The biggest part is Bianca. It looks like she has a stronger connection to him."

"Only to you." Clare stated eating her seseme chicken. "From where I stand, Bianca wants him, not the other way around."

"Of course she knows him. They both go to S.I.N." Jenna said blatantly.

"How did you know that? Alli asked. "O yeah Fitz. I didn't tell you guys about Bianca's sessions because it was personal."

"Trust me I understand about personal." Clare stated.

"O God the last person I want to see right now." Bianca walked out of Hot Topic. Alli's insecurity level hit the roof. She was heading to the food court. Bianca had one more trick under her sleeve. If she couldn't have Dave, no one could.

"Alli didn't know Dave was such a good kisser." She simply tossed her hair and headed outside.

"He kissed her. Is that proof enough for you Clare?" Alli began to cry.

...

"I'm home." Chantay yelled as she arrived home. Dave was sulking on the sofa.

"You didn't…?"

"No…I'm getting better with dealing with my issues now." Dave said pathetically.

"Ok I was trying not to get into your business, but you need help. Get off of your butt and tell her how you feel."

"I kissed Bianca….correction…she kissed me…I kinda kissed her back…then I pushed her away."

"So….at least you pushed her. You are going to be attracted to different girls Dave…in a relationship or not. Everyone goes through it. You and Alli can't be rainbows and sunshine all the time. Real love takes endurance, strength, and hope. Let's not forget about trust."

"Go to her. Tell her how you feel."

...

Girls night was cut abruptly. She had her hopes up for getting back with Dave but Bianca destroyed them. How can someone be so…mean. She should have predicted it the times Dave told her about Bianca's past. She always detected hints of admiration in his voice towards her. She was sulking in bed.

"Alli."

"Go away." "_Wait that was Dave's voice."_ Alli opened the window.

" Let's just break up." She said sullenly.

"No I don't want Bianca. I never did. I love you. That's why I'm here right now."

"But the kiss….she told me today. I saw her in the mall."

"Doesn't mean a thing. I pushed her away."

"I'm sorry David. I can't."

"Why Alliah because you're scared? You know I love you. I thought you wanted me too." He pleadingly said. Alli knew he was right.

"I love you too. I'm sorry. We put each other through so much. Did I make you cut again? Please tell me…"

"No you didn't. I haven't since you've been in my life." The conversation was so intense they didn't realize they were still standing up. What should they do now? Something was still missing.

Dave took her hand, guiding her to the bed. She followed his lead and got under the cover. He started tracing her lips. Alli was so nervous. Dave started kissing her gently.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No…should I be?" She asked innocently. He smiled.

"If I make you feel uncomfortable. I'll stop." Dave said.

"I don't want you to." Alli said reassuringly.

Alli was laying on Dave's chest, tracing the scars on his chest. She didn't pay much attention to it when he was with her. She was so glad he was finding joy in his life. Did that just really happen? She was in pure bliss. Dave just made love to her. It was so gentle. She never thought it would feel that way. Her first time with Johnny was uncomfortable. Afterwards, she felt dirty. Being with Dave felt like her first time over again except without the unfamiliarity. The way he touched her, it was like he was made just for her. It was as if they had met in a past life.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Dave kissed her forehead.

"Did I…hurt you?"

"No, you were perfect." She kissed him. Dave was on a natural high. This girl let him express his love to her in the most magnificent way. They weren't each other's first but he hoped they could be each other's last.

"I don't want you to go home." Alli whined.

"I know babe but I got to go." He kissed her and crawled out of the window.

...

"Alli your glowing." Clare stated.

"I am?" Alli asked.

"Yeah. O my God. O my God. You two…" Jenna jumped up and down.

"Yeah. It was amazing. I'll catch up with you later." Alli told them, spotting Dave. After their fist time, she should have been nervous, but she wasn't.

"Hey Dave." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey baby." Dave hugged her and pecked her lips.

"Hey Dave." Mrs. Levy caught his attention.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Im here to see Miranda….Mrs. Sauve'."

"This is my girl friend, Alli. Alli this is my counselor at S.I.N, Levy"

"Nice to meet you. Who is this handsome little fellow." Alli referenced to the one year toddler in her hand.

"This is Cameron."

"Can I hold him?" Dave stretched his arms; Cameron jumped in his arms eagerly.

"Wow. He usually isn't this nice around strangers. Someone is going to be a good…..father one day."

"Hopefully." Alli teased taking the baby from Dave's arms.

"Well we don't want to keep you from doing what your doing. Bye Cameron." Alli and Dave returned Cameron and walked off.

"Hey Miranda."

"Zoey. How have you been? Cam has gotten so big."

"I know he's almost a big boy. I've been good."

"I noticed you were with Dave in the halls."

"Yeah. He's involved with S.I.N."

"So you know about his dad and brother?"

"Yeah I do Miranda."

"Ok Zoey cut the crap. What kind of game are you trying to play? I don't usually talk about students, but Dave is finally healing."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell him. I had to know for sure. Now I do. Him and Cameron are brothers. Im not conniving and vicious anymore. I have changed. Dave is good kid. He reminds me so much of his father. The first time I saw him walk in the session, I knew."

"Does Claudette know your in town?"

"No."

"She didn't even realize I was with her brother-in-law. Me and John were very discreet."

"How can you say that with a straight face?"

"Im not proud of what I did but it happened. I need to bring closure to the family and tell them about Cameron."

"Honestly your right."

…

Zoey was gripping the steering wheel of her car. She was so anxious; she hadn't seen Claudette in years. Without calling, she drove to her house. She knew her arrival would cause mayhem, but she had to move on with her life; she unbuckled the car seat and rang the doorbell.

"O, Helen you're here earl…..You are not Helen. That's for sure." Claudette eyed her.

"I know. Can I come in?" Claudette was thinking about shutting the door in her face but let her in anyway.

"You always had the worst timing. Helen is coming to surprise Dave. Another plan of yours. You are truly sick using Dave like that. Haven't you caused this family enough? She doesn't need to see you or your love child."

"How did you know?" Zoey sat down on the couch.

"I put two and two together." Claudette folded her arms.

"Please leave Cameron out of this. It is not his fault. You introduced him to me in the first place." Zoey sat the car seat on the floor..

"I introduced you to him as a colleague. Not a mistress. Why are you here?"

"I came to bring closure. When Cami was born. My life changed. I became a better person. I wanted to do better. I was with John that night…before he died." Claudette was ready to rip her head off.

"He chose her. By the way, I wasn't looking for Dave. We found eachother; its fate. He has a brother."

"I hope you don't think that's going to fill the void of Jamal, HIS DECEASED BROTHER." Claudette emphasized.

"Please I am here with good intentions. I want to make things right."

"Or you want to see how much more you can get. You are still the same sneaky little girl you were in college. What were me and Miranda thinking letting you be our friend? This conversation ends now." Zoey drove off.

"The nerve of her." Claudette said aloud. She was trying to clean up the house. She was so angry, she couldn't concentrate.

….

Dave and Chantay decided to get a latte' after school.

"So anything exciting happened to you.?" That was Chantay, always the conversation starter.

"My counselor from S.I.N. came to school today. There she is." Chantay dropped her water on the ground.

"_The same woman from the funeral."_

"What was that about? Do you know her?" Dave asked. Chantay was cleaning up her mess.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Chantay stated.

"You're lying….tell me. I can handle it."

"This conversation is not appropriate for the Dot." The two sat on a bench outside.

"When I tell you this you have to…"

"Stop stalling what is it?"

"Your counselor…was…your father's mistress."

"…..Your lying. Chantay stop making up…"

"I'm not. She was at the funeral talking to your mom about it. They didn't see me"

"Ease dropping I bet. Does everyone know but me?"

"I don't know. I had to tell you. He was your dad. How do you feel?"

"What do you mean, how do I feel? How would you feel if Uncle Ridge cheated on Aunt Claude and the person you confided to turned out to be the other woman? She knew all along. Why did she lie? "

" I'm sure she had a reason. Where are you going?"

"To Alli's. I'll be home later." As Dave rang Alli's doorbell, he didn't care about how her parents were. He needed to see her, talk to her. Every time he tries to move on, a complication always arises.

"Hello young man. Dave right." Mrs. Bhandari greeted.

"Yes. How are you? Is Alli here?"

"Yes come inside. I am fine. Up the stairs to your right."

"Thank you." Dave walked inside her room silently. She was in the bathroom. This was gonna be a surprise.

"Hey Dave." She hugged him. "My window is closed how did you get in?"

"Your mom."

"Seriously? Wow. I told her about us but I didn't think she would handle it... your eyes. You look so sad. What happened?"

"Zoey was my dad's mistress."

"Woah." She sat down on her bed. "Does your mom know? Have you told her yet?"

"No." She sat in his lap, kissing his forehead.

"Everything is going to work out."

….

"Claudette, I'm sorry I'm late. My plane was delayed." Helen brought her luggage inside. "Dave is going to be so… are you ok? I know I have not treated you right in the past but things are different for me now."

"Nothing is wrong." Claudette hugged her; helping her get her luggage in.

"I remember you being a bad liar; you are still a bad liar now." Helen chuckled.

"I don't want you to have another relapse."

"Claude. You and Ridge have done so much for me and Dave. You are going to have to let go and let me learn how to deal with life."

"What is life is hard right now?" Claudette asked with uncertainty and distress, handing her a glass of lemonade.

"….Then I take it one day at a time." Helen said with clarity.

"Mom guess what I just …Aunt Helen, how are you? Welcome back, even if it just for few days." Chantay closed the door behind her.

"It's good. I was just telling your mother, that I have to learn to deal with problems. But what happened today? You look like you had a fright."

"Nothing" Chantay lied.

"Terrible lying skills must be a family trait."

"I overheard you talking with Uncle John's mistress at the funeral." Helen lowered her head.

"That is a conversation I didn't want anyone to hear. I felt so shamed. What does that have to do with.."Helen sipped here lemonade.

"I met her today. She happens to be Dave's counselor." Helen dropped the glass;it shattering to a million pieces.

"Chantay I can't believe you didn't tell me that. Anyways, does he know." Claudette swepted up the glass. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not Claudette."

"Yes it is Helen. I introduced her to him."

"Stop. It was inevitable. You didn't know she was capable of that. John decided to cross the line. I decided to put up with it. What else are you not telling me?"

"She has a child now. It's John's." Helen was in uttered shock. Coming here with the intention of her surprising her son was road blocked by the reappearance of her father's mistress. Clearly he had feelings her. During their marriage, she hoped he was with different women because that implied there were no feelings. Since he kept going back to the same woman, feelings were apparent. How could she explain this to Dave?

"Do you have her number?"

"Aunt Helen do you think it would be smart to.."

"Chantay, please, stay in a child's place."

"Claudette give me her number. I have to see her. Tomorrow." Dave opened the door. He saw three women. All of a sudden, he felt scared. It was as if they were ready for war.

"Mom you're home." Dave ran up to her. He was so happy. Should he tell her?

"Yeah baby. Only for a little bit. I just wanted to let you know that you are always on my mind. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Where were you anyways?" Claudette and Chantay left the kitchen to give them some alone time.

"Alli's."

"That's good. I would like to meet this girl." She smiled.

"How has it been?"

"Rehab has been the hardest thing I have ever done, but it's worth it. I'm getting healthier and happier; I heard you have been good too."

"Yeah" Dave was thinking about Zoey.

"Dave I know about Zoey. I'm going to handle it." Mothers had this ability to always read their children's minds. He was thankful of this gift.


End file.
